Code Lyoko Luma's Adventure
by NebbyDannySamChan
Summary: this is about a girl thats going to a tough time with her parents divorcing and had to attend a new school. while dealing with new things that is happening to her, she feels that her past is coming back to hunt her. can she keep her family and love ones safe? i do not own code lyoko just my oc. hope you all enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko Luma's Adventure

Chapter 1 - New Life for Luma

 _do you ever wonder why your life would change forever? yea either did i but if you must know let me tell you my story._

"in bed sleeping with her head under the pillow as her alarm goes off and she hit it off and sit up and yawns."

Luma : "yawns" cant this day get any worst? *hears footsteps until the door bust open and see a 13 year old girl with big nerd glasses and had bunny jacket on as she had a voice of a nosie brat*

Hailey : sis mom said hurry up and get dress because dad is on his way to pick us up. *she goes back downstairs*

Luma : *she goes to the bathroom and washes her face and brush her teeth as she looks at herself in the mirror and sighs and fixs her hair*

 _yep thats me my name is luma rose yoko, and im a 17 year old girl with a attitude of a spunk that what my mom wants to call it. and speaking of my mother she is divoirce by my dad. me and my sister dont know why but she just broke up thier marriage of 20 years and they were highschool sweethearts when that happen. so basically i dont know myself._

Martha :*she humming as she cooks*

Hailey : *she reading her book as she sits at the table and start eating her breakfast*

Martha : where your sister i told you to go tell her to be ready.

Hailey : i did tell her mom she just taking so long for her to come.

Luma : *walking down stairs in her new cloths for school as she sits at the table as she didnt bother to eat*

Martha : luma you going to have to eat something for your first day of school.

Luma : i dont want to eat. *she puts her headphones in her ears as her mother sighs*

Suddenly the car pulls up and blows for the girls as luma was out the door by the time her mother looked at her father with arms crossed as hailey kisses her on the cheek and runs toward the car and we both got in and he drives off

Adam : hey girls how was your weekend with your mother.*he looks at his rear mirror at hailey who was stuck in her book*

Hailey: why is you and mom getting a divorice..*she said as she keeps reading knowning that it will annoyed him*

Adam : because your mom and i dont love each other anymore and decide to end things*keeps driving as they were almost to luma high school* does that answer your question sweetheart?

Hailey : ...no *she then stayed quiet as he knew why she hated that thier family was breaking apart.

Adam : what about you luma? did you enjoy your weekend with your mom?

Luma: yea...i guess *looking outside her window of the car as he was driving*

They finally made it to Kadic Academy and Luma looks at it and sighs as she made sure to put a happy face on as she was about to get out her dad put his hand on her shoulder and told her

Adam : i know it not easy going to a new school and everything is mess up but this time for sure that you will be alright for your first day of school, and rememeber what we always say. dont let fear get in your way of freedom right?

Luma : yea...*gets out of the car* bye dad and hailey. *hailey didnt look away from her book knowing that she still bumped out by our parents diviorce.*

Adam : ill pick you up after school okay?

Luma: yes dad..*she turns around and walks towards the academy as students was walking in and talking as they look at her*

Student : hey is that a new girl?

Female student : she doesnt look like she will fit in.

Luma: *she walked in to look for the prinicpal office and she was lost until she bumped into a girl with pink hair as she fell to the ground as she thought* "are you freaking kidding me?"

Aelita : ooh dear im sorry here let me help you *she helps her up and felt something as X.A.N.A was coming back and she looks at her* are you...

Luma : *she lets go of her hand and runs off as she didnt her hear yell as she made it to the principal office and sighs*

Principal : ah you must be the new student luma rose yoko am i right? *looking at paperwork*

Luma : yes sir...*she looks at him as she feels odd*

Principal : okay snice your first day of school i dont want no trouble out of you understand?

Luma : of course. *she looking at him*

Principal : *gives her the list of classes she taking* so here your class and be sure you here on time do you understand me miss luma.

Luma : *takes the list* yes principal. *as she was about to open the door he stoped her*

Principal: one more thing.. my daughter goes here as well so, if she catches you doing anything bad or something you will be kicked out of school. is that clear

Luma : yes. thank you *she opens the door and sighs again as she looks at her phone and then walks to a nearby rest room and went to use it*

She suddenly hears voices -

Voice one : well well if it isnt luma.

Voice two: she thought she could get away from us

Voice three : remember luma we are always watching you.

Luma : *she holds her head as the voices disappears and she sighs again and went to the mirror then it hurted one more time and she gasps as she touches the mirror and it was making her see the future*

future inside X.A.N.A as she saw all her teammates was falling down and she realize she couldnt move as she look at her closet ally with tears as she screams no as he told her that he loved her and she watched him get killed infront of her eyes and she screams in full of hate and heartbroken. then it ended with her on the floor of the bathroom and she looks at her phone and gets up to walk out the door to go to her first class.

Teacher : Class we have a new student.

Luma : *she looks at eveyone and bows as she said* hello everyone.

Teacher: okay you can sit next to ulrich *he pointed to the boy with brown pants then she came over to him and sit in the seat next to him*

Around lunch time she got up out of her seat but then when she about to open the door when she got stop by a girl in a werid outfit and have a high pitch voice by the name of sissi*

Sissi : hey new girl, why you have such a dorky bagpack?

Luma : *doesnt say a word as she tries to get past sissi but her friends blocked her way*

Sissi : answer my question girl. *she grabs luma by the hair*

Luma : *she screams a bit until she heard footsteps and a yell*

Odd: hey sissi let her go! *he threw a piece of fruit at her head as he laughs*

SIssi: listen odd you cat money boy i dont need you to be here telling me what to do you forget who the principal of this school?

Luma : *she still screaming in pain as luma looks at the boy name by the name of odd*

Odd : i know and i pretty much dont care so are you going to let her go or not?

Sissi: okay *she let go of her hair and looks at her* whenever your prince charming isnt going to protect you. *she runs off*

Odd: hey are you okay? *he looks at her*

Luma : yea...*a blush came across her face*

Odd : here let me help you up *he hold his hand out*

Luma :...*she takes his hand and he lift her up*

Odd : sorry about sissi she tends to be a crazy.

Luma : ooh. *looking away in a blush*

Odd : ah you must be the new student that everyone talking about.

Luma : yep...*she looks at the boy*

Odd: my name is odd. whats your name?

Luma : my name is...

(clif hanger this is my other fiction i hope that i did good)


	2. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko Luma's Adventure

Chapter 2

Luma : my name is...*she shakes her head and bows and runs off to hide during lunch*

Odd : hey wait come back! *he watches her as she ran off then put his hand inside his pockets*

Jeremie: hey odd was you talking to the new girl?

Odd : yea..she reminds me of someone.

Jeremie : come on we cant keep the others waiting.

Odd : ..alright *he walks with him as he thought about that girl* whats her deal.

Luma: was catching her breath and looks up at the tree and close her eyes* i have to start over rememeber nothing will hurt me...not at anymore *she hears her stomach growls then look in her bag and pulls out her pizza and taking bites out of it until she looks and saw kiwi..* oh hey little guy *she try to pet it but stop and looks at her pizza* you want a bite?

Kiwi : *he barks and sits infront of her until she heard a voice*

Odd: kiwi! here boy! *whistles then looks and saw kiwi and luma and he said* that girl again. *he watches kiwi was getting along with luma and was getting fed by pizza*

Kiwi : *he finish eating then went up to luma and he expect her to rub him and wags his tail to her*

Luma : *she rubs his belly as she finishes her pizza and didnt notice that odd was infront of her*

Odd: oh hey you found my dog. thanks.*rubs his head*

Luma : oh he your dog? *she looks at him* he kinda cute...for a dog

Odd : yea but hey now you would tell me your name? *he sits next to her*

Luma : ..my name is luma..*looking away blushing*

Odd : that's a cool name for a girl. *smiling sheepish* hey snice you dont have any friends here want to be friends?

Luma : sure i would like that..*she smiling as she looks and saw yumi, ulrich, jeremie, and aelita coming thier way and kiwi barks at them and runs to them*

Odd : hey guys! *he waves as he stood up* hey i want you to come meet my friends.

Luma : *she looks then thinks about what happen to her last friends she had*...im sorry i cant odd..*she gets up as she was about to leave then bumps into a guy who was standing right there and she gasps*

Blake : hello luma. nice to see you again *he smiles as he looks at her with the looks of x.a.n.a*

Odd : hey you didnt say sorry dude. *he comes to where luma was and help her up*

Luma : *gasping*

Odd: luma? are you alright? *he notice she was gasping* what did you do to her? *looking at the guy*

Blake : oh nothing that wont concered you *he grins and walks off as the gang came up to them*

Jeremie : hey odd you alright?

Yumi : who was that guy?

Ulrich and Aelita: hey you that girl that we saw today.

Luma : *she pulls herself away from him and runs off*

Odd: luma! *he runs after her*

Sissi : hmmmm so someone else is after that dork as well? maybe he can be a use to me *she giggles as she walks off*

Jeremie : thats very odd..i mean not like our friend odd like odd odd that the girl is like she..

Yumi : afraid of something?

Odd : *comes back panting* geez that girl can run..

Aelita : hey odd was she normal when you was talking to her?

Odd : yea...wait what you mean "was she normal" ?

Jeremie : whats wrong aelita?

Aelita : i think she a spy for x.a.n.a.

All : WHAT?!

Odd: no way she cant be a spy. i mean i know i dont know very much about her but she cant be a spy aelita.

Aelita : i thought as well but after we bumped into each other i was trying to help her up and when we touch our hands i sense something that was very diffirent from her.

Ulrich : like when we was in class together she never let nobody touch her and i was trying to be friends with her.

Jeremie : i think we going to have to find out about her. lets go.

Odd : *looks back where luma ran off at and kiwi whimpers as he looks sad*

Luma somewhere else and she gets her phone and calls her dad

Dad : hello? *he picks up the phone*

Luma : dad...can you come pick me up..

Dad : luma whats wrong?

Luma : ..i dont feel so good..

Dad : what happen? did someone hurt you?

Luma : ..no...can you..*she gasps*

Dad : luma what is it?

Luma : no get back! no!

Dad : luma?! luma?!

In the hideout aelita was checking the computer for something on luma and what to her surpise she saw that x.a.n.a was back and they had bigger monsters.

Aelita: oh no.

Jeremie: they back..

Ulrich : but how we destory everything. is that possible?

Odd : hey whats that? *he points to a figure on the screen*

Aelita : i dont know who that is but whatever that is...

Jeremie : it looks like a wolf.

Ulrich : a wolf in the xana?

Yumi : thats inpossible.

Odd : only one way to find out lets go guys

All : *nods*


	3. Chapter 3

Code Lyoko Luma's Adventure

Chapter 3

Jeremine on the computer getting everyone ready to go in and he looks at them and said

Jeremine: okay guys we dont know who we up against but be careful who knows what that wolf be.

Ulrich : lets hope we can figure it out.

Yumi : you worry to much ulrich.

Aelita : *giggles* you both sound like a married couple.

Odd : *he was thinking about luma and then looks at the teleportation*

jeremine : alright im sending you all in now. *he push the button to send them all in the x.a.n.a.*

once inside everyone had on thier outfits and they start running as they check out the area and see monsters

Odd : so many of them hey jeremine anything on that wolf thing yet?

Jeremine: hey im scanning as much data as possible.

Ulrich : some of these monsters dont even look that strong.

Aelita : maybe but we cant be too curious. *she looks around*

Yumi : hey look there guys. *points to a person*

Ulrich : is that a person? inpossible how can a human be inside x.a.n.a?

jeremine: that is not normal guys follow it and see would it lead to the wolf thing.

Odd: you dont have to tell me twice *he climbing the pole as others follow him*

They look as they see it walking like a human and then a monster appears it was talking to the monster

Yumi : it can understand the monster? and walking like a person?

Ulrich : okay something is wrong here.

Aelita : now we really need to be care...odd!

Odd: *he was sneaking behind the person as the monster disappears and he grabs him as he drags him back to a spot to make it talk* now talk who are you are you human or a person?

Jeremine : odd what the heck? why you go and grab the person you could have gotten caught!

Yumi : odd whats wrong with you..you never acted like this.

Ulrich : i think i know whats wrong with him..

Odd : Ulrich..if you say one word i will hurt you.

Aelita : okay that isnt odd at all.

Yumi : excatly why is he acting like this jeremine?

Jeremine: i have no idea as well but i think he might...

suddenly they hears a wolf howl and it appears infront of them standing on two legs looking at them.

All : what the?

Yumi : darn it we shouldnt have taken this person. but there the wolf jeremine quick scan it!

Jeremine : im scaing it now.

Aelita : the eyes they look farmiler.

Odd : anything jeremine? *getting ready for the attack*

Jeremine: scaning still i'm trying to get it and its not scaning it.

then a blast came out of nowhere as it attacks everyone then ulrich saw and said to them

Ulrich : watch out! *the blast came from the person*

everyone dodges as the person stares at the wolf and them.

then the wolf attacks again and it was going after odd

Yumi : odd! look out!

odd : *he dodges as was running trying to attack the wolf and it end up scratching him* gah! *he holds his arm*

Ulrich : hang on odd im coming! *he was running towards odd and the wolf*

another blast came from the person to stop ulrich near the wolf and odd

Ulrich : get out of my way!

Aelita : what the?

Yumi : what the heck is going on here jeremine!

Jeremine : I dont know! odd get out of there!

Yumi : *she dodges the person and she threw her kunai at the wolf and grabs odd and yells* lets get out of here!

Yumi, Aelita, odd, and ulrich was running back toward the enterance of the portal and got back in time as odd was holding his arm*

Odd : gah! *breathing as he looks at his arm*

Jeremine: ooh that look bad...we have to get you...*the computer beeps and it show the image of the wolf*

they all look and gasps as odd was losing concousions

Odd : what..is going on guys?

Jeremine : i cant believe it.

Yumi : i knew it.

Ulrich : hang on odd we have to take care of you first.

Aelita : oh no...how could that be.


End file.
